14th Connecticut Infantry Regiment
The 14th Connecticut Infantry (Nutmeg Regiment) was an infantry regiment that participated in the American Civil War. It participated in the Battle of Gettysburg, helping to repulse the Confederate attack on the third day known as Pickett's Charge. The 14th Connecticut was organized at Hartford, Connecticut, on August 23, 1862, and mustered into the volunteer army. The organization of the Fourteenth Regiment began under the order promulgated May 22, 1862, to furnish Connecticut's contingent of the fifty thousand men called for by the War Department at Washington to go into "Camp of Instruction" at Annapolis, Md. Recruiting for the regiment began at once, but progressed slowly until, in July, after the Union reverses on the peninsula, the President called for three hundred thousand volunteers for three years or the war, when it received a tremendous impulse and the regiment filled up rapidly, being the first one to complete its organization under that call. It was recruited from the state at large, having its rendezvous, named "Camp Foote," at Hartford.Stevens, 14th Regiment C.V. Infantry. Initially, 1,015 men were mustered under the command of Colonel Dwight Morris. As an example, over the course of the war, 181 men served in Company G, including replacements, and, of these, 61 were from the Clinton/Guilford/Madison area. Major battles of the 14th Connecticut included: Antietam Md., Fredericksburg Va., Chancellorsville Va., Gettysburg Pa., Falling Waters Va., Auburn Va., Bristoe Station Va., Blackburn's Ford Va., Mine Run Va., Morton's Ford, Va., Wilderness Va., Laurel Hill Va., Spotsylvania Va., North Anna River, Va., Tolopotomy Va., Cold Harbor Va., Cold Harbor Va. (three days later), Petersburg Va., Deep Bottom Va., Ream's Station Va., Boydton Plank Road Va., Hatchers Run Va. Feb 5. 1865, Hatchers Run Va. March 25, 1865, Highbridge, Farmville Va. and Surrender of Lee's Army March 30 to April 10, 1865. Initially, the regiment did not augment its ranks by replacing the dead or wounded with fresh troops. When it arrived at Gettysburg on July 2, 1863, the regiment was reduced to 165 officers and men. After the Battle of Gettysburg, they were down to 100.Busey & Martin, Regimental Strengths. Common practice in other units also was not to replace personnel; the 14th became one of the first exceptions to this rule in late July 1863 following Gettysburg, when scores of men were recruited in New Haven County to bolster the heavily depleted ranks. Sgt. George Augustus Foote of Guilford was wounded in the foot during the Battle of Fredricksburg. He was a grandson of General Andrew Ward of the Revolutionary War. He died in 1868 from his wounds, which never healed correctly. He is buried near the famed general in the same cemetery, off Bearhouse Hill Road in Guilford. Formation of the Regiment In 1861, in response to Abraham Lincoln's call for five hundred thousand men, Connecticut was filled its quota of 13,037 men with 13 regiments.History of the Fourteenth Regiment, Connecticut Vol. Infantry Charles Davis Page On May 21, the War Department would accept an additional regiment for a "Camp of Instruction" and announced the formation the following day. It had the same requirements as the other regiments, with members to serve three years or until the war's end. It would rally at Camp Foote in Hartford, Connecticut, under the command of Colonel Dwight Morris. Volunteers were slow to enlist; with the prospect of an indefinite "Camp of Instruction" and the quota having been initially met. As the war continued, three hundred thousand more men were requested, with Connecticut's quota was listed as 7,145 being divided into six regiments. On July 1, 1862, Governor Buckingham announced the need for more men and by August 22 the quota was filled. It was mustered by Colonel Webb the following day. Companies Numbering 1,015 men, Company A and B were assigned Sharp's rifle and the rest of regiment was assigned the Springfield rifle. Moving out On August 25, 1862, the 14th Regiment broke camp and headed towards Washington. The first non-fatal casualty of was not during action, but of accident when Frederick Shalk lost his footing and fell 30 feet in Easton Pennsylvania. The regiment was assigned to the 2nd Brigade of the 3rd Division, Second Army Corps under Dwight Morris; with Lieutenant Colonel S.H. Perkins in charge of the regiment. On September 7, it was ordered to move out with the army, passing through Rockville, Maryland to the Rockville Camp. The first casualty, James McVay, died of exhaustion from the march as the regiment approached the camp. On September 11, the regiment marched to Clarksburg, Maryland and reached Frederick City, Maryland on September 13. It marched to South Mountain and arrived just after Battle of South Mountain's end on September 14. Battle of Antietam On September 17, 1862, the regiment's first action was at the Battle of Antietam. The regiment traveled along the flank and entered the East Woods, passing through Mumma's orchard and cornfield toward the confederate line. The green troops performed well, but casualties came from confederate fire and accident; including a case of an exploding shell of Company D which killed 3 and wounded 4. In total, 21 men were killed and 88 wounded and 28 missing. The death of Company F's captain Blinn was filled by Samuel Moore. Battle of Fredericksburg On September 22, the regiment started to march towards Harper's Ferry. Crossing the Shenandoah on October 30, the regiment marched on to Warrenton, Virginia, arriving on November 7. On November 15, the regiment moved out again, making camp at Belle Plain before marching to Fredericksburg on December 10. In the course of battle, 10 men were killed, 92 were wounded and 20 were listed as missing, among the dead was Lieutenant Canfield and Captain Gibbons of Company B and the Lieutenant-Colonel Perkins was wounded. References * Stevens, Rev. Henry S., Late Chaplain of the Fourteenth Connecticut Volunteers, 14th Regiment C.V. Infantry. * Busey and Martin, Regimental Strengths and Losses in the Gettysburg Campaign. Notes Category:Connecticut Civil War regiments